I Just Can't Wait To Be King
by DayDreamerGirl4life
Summary: Before he knew anything about Zeus Hades thought Poseidon was the most annoying person on earth, closely followed by Demeter. Inspired by the song from The Lion King.


**Quick one shot inspired by 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from the Lion King. Don't you think Rowan Atkinson would just be a brilliant Hades?**

* * *

><p>It is generally agreed that young children need to have a lot of space to run around while they're growing up. Otherwise they tend to get a little stir crazy every now and then, especially the boys. So swallowing your five children and confining them to your stomach in case they took your throne could be called rather bad parenting.<p>

Unfortunately for Hestia, Demeter, Hera and Poseidon and at that moment particularly Hades that was what Kronos, King of the Titans had decided to do. Consequently young Poseidon was bored and had decided to play fight with his older brother, who unfortunately wasn't really built for it.

"I win again" Poseidon shouted as he pinned Hades for the thirteenth time in a row "You're really weak Hades, anyone would think that I was older than you"

Hestia handed the sleeping Hera to Demeter, deciding to intervene before her favourite brother did something he would regret. She stepped between them and spoke quietly "I think that's enough Poseidon. Let's calm things down now"

Hades took a deep breath and sat down next to Demeter "Hestia's right, its dinner soon anyway"

Poseidon's face fell "Oh no, just a few more times Hades. I promise I'll go easy on you..."

Demeter unceremoniously dumped baby Hera on Hades, unintentionally stopping him killing Poseidon "Can I play?"

Poseidon grinned patronisingly "You? We're going to be fighting Demeter"

Demeter nodded "I know, I want to fight."

Poseidon shook his head, laughing "But you're a girl Demeter, girls can't fight"

Demeter put her hands on her hips angrily "We can so"

"You cannot" Poseidon looked indignantly at her "Girls do stuff like cooking and cleaning, girls are like Mother"

Demeter glared at him "So boys are like Father?" The others winced at that but Demeter remained determined "Why shouldn't girls fight too? We're just as good as you"

Poseidon's easy grin returned "As good as Hades perhaps...I'm going to be special" He ignored Demeter's protests and glanced up at the roof of his prison "When we get out of here, I'm going to defeat father and become King"

Poseidon was pleased to see that Demeter was now looking at him with some more respect "Yeah I'm going to be King of the World and then everyone will have to do what I tell them, including you all"

Hestia smiled indulgently as Hades looked at her in disbelief "Indeed and how exactly are you going to get out little brother?"

Poseidon's smile faded slightly before he shrugged "I'll think of something, maybe I'll just burst through Father's stomach into the Throne Room and slice his head right off"

Hades snorted derisively "Oh of course you will, with what exactly?"

Poseidon looked at his audience "With my bare hands" he said dramatically.

Hades nodded sardonically "Oh right, I forgot that your hands were knives"

Poseidon scowled at his brother "You wait Hades, I'm gonna be the best king ever"

"Can I be Queen?" Demeter asked her younger brother "Please, Hestia's too boring and Hera's just a baby"

Poseidon nodded "O.k but you have to do what you're told Demeter, o.k?"

"O.k" Demeter promised solemnly, nodding repeatedly.

"What about me?" Hestia asked, keen to encourage Poseidon in any none violent game. "What am I going to be?"

Poseidon looked thoughtful "Err I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Hestia sat back contentedly "I think I might just stay in your palace if that's o.k?"

"Yes, don't worry I'll take care of you all when I'm King." Poseidon said pompously "We can all live in my palace..."

"Our palace" Demeter said sharply before staring at a dark wall "Our palace with lots of gardens, I want a garden. They sound nice."

Hades rolled his eyes "Oh Demeter, but it's so lovely in here. It's dark and damp and there's a regular shower of wine and chewed food. What more could you want?"

Poseidon didn't quite understand sarcasm yet "Oh o.k, well you don't have to live in my" Demeter glared at him "I mean our palace. We'll find you a nice hole to live in."

Hades was distracted from his oh so witty retort by a sharp cry from baby Hera "Oh what do you want now?" He snapped, much to his sisters' disapproval.

"Hades don't shout at her" Hestia reprimanded as Demeter took her baby sister firmly off Hades.

"Ignore Hades, he's just a moody boy" Demeter glared at her brother "And that's why he's never going to get a girlfriend!"

This was too much for the irritated teenager "That's it" He jumped up and lunged for his sister. Unfortunately a few seconds ago Kronos had eaten a large piece of mutton which landed all over his eldest son in little chewed bits.

All Hestia could do was rescue Hera and try to lull her back to sleep while trying not to laugh as Hades chased Poseidon and Demeter around their father's stomach.


End file.
